


Snow days

by cafeisque



Series: one-shots for sleepybois [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Comfort, Cute Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Nikki (Video Blogging RPF), No Angst, One Big Happy Family, Protective Older Brothers, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is actually really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeisque/pseuds/cafeisque
Summary: "Dad!" A 6 year old boy chirped up to the man dressed in thick green robes walked in the room.  "Yes tommy?" The man cooed to tommy. "Can me and tubbo play in the snow?"He asked, the big innocent pool of blue and grey-ish eyes looked up at him in a pleading manner.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: one-shots for sleepybois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071317
Kudos: 58





	Snow days

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had a good holiday/new years everyone !!  
> i am also very exhausted, this would've came out a couple days ago but i just have been blacking out im so exhausted  
> hope you all enjoy this cute little oneshot  
> Basically sleepy bois including tubbo have a fun snow day !  
> Also I plan on writing a one shots every week, that could change depending on my schedule

It was a frigid winter day, snow falling to the freezing ground like feathers floating. Two boys, 6 and just-turned-7 watched. Their eyes gleaming in wonder, they were wrapped up in fuzzy jackets and a giant warm wool blanket. It was so cold out, just from sitting by the window. You could feel the cold and you need a blanket.

Tubbo, a chestnut haired boy, looked at his blonde haired friend tommy. "Can we go outside and play in it?" He curiously bubbled. Tommy pounded. "I gotta ask dad!" He answered back loudly. Tubbo nodded in agreement. After a couple minutes, someone walked in the room. Their wings puffed out due to the cold.

"Dad!" A 6 year old boy chirped to the man dressed in thick green robes walked in the room. "Yes tommy?" The man cooed to tommy. "Can me and tubbo play in the snow?"He asked, the big innocent pool of blue and grey-ish eyes looked up at him in a pleading manner. 

Phil pondered. "I guess you two can, but wilbur and techno need to watch you two." He stated, matter-of-fact like. Tommy and tubbo nodded frantically. "I'll go get your guys outfits ready, its really cold and i dont want you two get sick." He left the room, knocking on the basement door, opening it then shouting "Wilbur! Techno, you two are going to watch tubbo and tommy as they play in the snow! Dress warm boys, its freezing out there." He then shut the door and went to tommy's room. 

He gathered the warmest clothes he could find for the boys. Thick wool socks with little designs on them, thick ivy colored pants, a long sleeve shirt with snow flakes sow in, it made of wool and of course a big warm jacket. He got one for both boys, making sure to grab thick hats, a scarf and gloves. He grabbed their snow boots and called the two to get dressed. 

Phil eventually had to help tommy because he somehow managed to put everything on wrong. Technoblade was the first to come up from the basement. A thick wooly scarf around his neck and some thick robes. Since being from the nether, and living in the Arctic tundra for a couple years, the cold or hot didnt bother him, he could stand extremely high temperatures and pretty low temperatures. 

Wilbur was the next to come up, wearing his signature yellow sweater and red beanie. He also wore a thick jacket on the outside of his hoodie, and. a scarf. They were both wearing snow pants. Phil eyed then both for a minute before grabbing techno a hat. "There you are mate" He said, techno snorted in response and fixed the hat. Phil then watched tommy and tubbo come tumbling out the room. 

Tommy could barley stand still, bouncing in place. "Okay okay, we can go now" Techno grumbled. He much rather not have to watch two kids play out in the snow when its this cold out. Tommy grinned and made sure his snowpants were on properly before running outside and jumping in the snow. 

Tubbo giggled at that and ran after him. Wilbur trailed after techno, chuckling when tommy sat up, snow coating him, to be honest. He looked extremely pissed off, his cheeks and nose red. "Tubbo! Let's make a snow women!" Tommy yelled to the other. Tubbo nodded in agreement. 

Wilbur smiled at that and walked over to the two so he could help. (Everyone was snowed in and Fundy, his 5 year old son, was with wilbur's close friend Eret, Eret was with nikki, a little girl he babysat, she was 7, so fundy and Nikki were having a playdate. So he had no where to be today.)

He could hear approaching footsteps in the backround, techno was with him, wilbur knew technoblade wouldn't admit it. But, he was here to join and help too. 

Tommy struggled to make a snowball. Wilbur cracked a wider smile and bent down to show him how, tommy's eyes gleaming in wonder. Wilbur gave him the snowball and watched the younger boy start rolling it around in the snow to make a base. 

After about 15 minutes of struggling ti assemble it the snow "women" was finally complete. Tubbo's teeth started to chatter another 10 minutes later of playing in the snow, he was clearly cold. Techno finally decided it was time to go inside, basically dragging tommy since they didnt want to leave. 

Phil watched the boys come inside, he already had cups of hot chocolate on the counter and the fire going in the living room, seemingly expecting them. He helped tommy and tubbo out of the clothes they were bundled up in, watching tommy run to get into pjs, dragging tubbo along with him to also give him pjs. Tubbo was apparently spending the night over, he'd had to call Schlatt about that, tubbo's father. 

(Schlatt adopted tubbo when he found him in a box on the side of the road, sobbing for his parents, it was a miracle the boy lived, it was the middle of winter and his had a high fever. He was only 7 months, clearly a ram hybrid too.)

Tubbo's horns were starting to come in, they were tiny nubs right now. Usually covered by his hair mostly. Tommy came out and yawned, carefully grabbing the cup and going to the living room, curling up in a blanket and turning on a movie. Tubbo following suit. 

Wilbur and techno came 10 minutes later, in casual attire. They both sat next to the boys and watched whatever movie tommy put on. They were comfortable and Phil joined suit, announcing tubbo could spend the night but had to return him home before sunfall tomorrow. They were nice and warm, wilbur humming a soft tune to the young boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys enjoy more fluff fanfics like this? Or do you want to start seeing more angst?  
> Comments, Kudos, and suggestions on what I should write next are always appreciated !  
> let me know if you spot any writing errors/ something doesnt make sense


End file.
